


Midnight

by GalacticKookie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, The Mindscape, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk any more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticKookie/pseuds/GalacticKookie
Summary: Midnight. It was Logan’s favorite time of day. It was quiet and peaceful, letting him think without interruption. Well, it was usually quiet and peaceful.Little does he know that tonight will be quite a bit different.





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back, fellow fanders!  
> I had this idea and it turned into this, so please feel free to leave your comments and ideas.  
> Thanks for reading!

Midnight. It was Logan’s favorite time of day. It was quiet and peaceful, letting him think without interruption. Well, it was usually quiet and peaceful.

Tonight was just like any other night. Logan was sitting on the roof, reading his book while occasionally looking up to admire the sky. This was usually how it went, though sometimes he was joined by a sleep-deprived Virgil who also admired the stars as much as he did. The logical side was fascinated by the galaxy above him. Not only was it intellectually pleasing to learn about it, but it was absolutely beautiful as well. And with him living in the mindscape, the way it looked was almost never the same. The sides could thank Roman for that.

His thought process was interrupted when he heard a sound coming from inside the house. It sounded like something or someone had fallen down, and he decided he would investigate. He made his way carefully down the roof and into his bedroom window, going down the stairs to the main floor.

At the bottom of the steps, Logan looked around. Nothing seemed to be amiss, the only irregular thing was the sound of soft music drifting throughout the house. Right before Logan could shrug it off and make his way back up the stairs, he heard a singing voice accompany the music.

The voice was soft and sweet, and Logan knew it was too quiet, too smooth to be Roman’s. The music and the person singing along had piqued his interest, and so he quietly made his way to the source of the music; the living room.

Peeking around the corner Logan was surprised to see Patton swaying there by himself in his pajamas. He looked so serene and content, it was mesmerizing. Logan couldn’t tear his eyes away. Patton spun around the room slowly, singing along to the music as loud as he dared, his glasses almost slipping off of the bridge of his nose. Logan thought he had never looked more beautiful.

In a turn of events, Logan stumbled forward from his hiding spot and fell in front of the living room entrance, splayed out on the ground for Patton to see. He turned his head in embarrassment as Patton turned to look at him in surprise. He heard the music shut off and footsteps walk softly towards him.

“Logan, I didn’t know you were up.” His voice was calm, no sign of irritation present.

Logan curled into himself a little bit more. “I apologize for my interruption Patton. It was not my intention. I am usually up this time of night and I was coming down because I heard a noise, and when I heard the music it intrigued me. Do forgive me for my intrusion.”

He was surprised when he heard Patton laugh, a bright, pure sound of joy. “Lo, I would never be mad at you for something like this. You are quite silly. The noise you heard was probably me accidentally knocking the book on the counter off of the counter. I’m pretty clumsy sometimes..”

Logan turned to face his friend, not acknowledging the burning of his cheeks. “Oh. Well, I am glad I wasn’t a bother.”

Patton crouched down so he was somewhat eye level with Logan. He was smiling at him so sweetly that Logan just melted under Patton’s gaze. “You’re never a bother. Never to me. Now, since you’re down here, why not join me?”

Logan’s eyes widened as he sat up. “Join you? You wish to accommodate me into your night that you were clearly spending alone?”

Patton chuckled quietly. “Yes Logan, that is exactly what I’m asking. And they say you’re the smart one.”

Logan averted his eyes and grumbled. “Patton, you understand I am not good with human interaction. Roman likes to explain this to me every day.”  
  
He was hushed by Patton’s finger on his lips. “It doesn’t matter what the others think of you right now.” All he could do was nod dumbly.

If this is where someone had told Logan he’d be at one in the morning, he’d have laughed in your face and said that that was illogical. But here he was with Patton, his friend pulling him up and into the living room where the slow music was started again. He had never been happier.

Patton put Logan’s arms around his own waist before wrapping his own arms around Logan’s neck, starting to sway slowly. As Logan got into the music, he started moving around the living room, taking Patton with him. The moral side laughed as they spun around, smiling so wide that it looked like his face might break if he smiled any bigger. Logan couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

Logan twirled Patton around as the music faded into the night. All he could see was the man in his arms staring up at Logan with the most open look in his eyes. As they went, Logan felt his body lighten, as if he was flying. He gazed at Patton, his expression calm.

They were like that for a few songs, twirling each other and swaying to the tune. At the climax of one of the songs, Logan placed his hand on the small of Patton’s back and dipped him low to the ground, maintaining eye contact with the moral side. At that moment he realized that Patton had the most beautiful shade of blue eyes that he had ever seen. As they stared at each other, Logan opened his mouth and in one sentence, opened up more than he ever had to anyone else.

“I think I’m in love with you.”

He realized the words that had come out of his mouth and lifted Patton back up, releasing him so he could cover his mouth. Patton looked bewildered, though he wasn’t upset. He took the small step he needed to towards Logan and placed his hand on the logical side’s shoulder, looking him in the eye. “Logan, I love you too.”

The gears in his head stopped turning as he paused. “You- you do?”

To that Patton just gave a small smile, put his hand on the small of Logan’s back, dipped him, and pulled him in for a sweet kiss. It didn’t last long, but as soon as it ended, Logan wrapped his arms around Patton’s neck and pulled him back in.

They pulled away, Logan a blushing mess, and Patton giggling despite the situation. “Thank you for dancing with me tonight, Logan. I really appreciate it.”

He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled awkwardly. “Of course, Patton. I would be content with doing so again whenever it pleases you.”

“Logan?” The man in question glanced over at Patton, fidgeting with his hands. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

It took Logan a moment to register what Patton had asked him. “You wish for us to be significant others? And go on romantic outings? Patton, are you sure?”

At that, Patton laughed wholeheartedly. “I don’t think you know how silly you can be sometimes, for the embodiment of Logic.” At Logan’s look of betrayal, he backtracked. “Don’t worry, it isn’t a bad thing. To answer your questions, yes, yes, and yes.”

As Logan opened his mouth to come back with another counter-argument, Patton put up a hand to stop him. “Lo, I really don’t care about the consequences. Yes, I know you’re going to take a little time to get good at this. You aren’t me or Roman. Yes, it is a risk, but one I am willing to take. And yes, I know that you probably aren’t the most affectionate person in the world. I can live with that. Now, let me repeat the question. Will you be my boyfriend?”

Logan sighed. “You are so stubborn. But yes,” he took a step towards Patton, bringing up a hand to brush some hair out of the smaller side’s face. “I would be delighted to be your significant other.”

Patton beamed up at Logan, practically shaking with happiness. It was all Logan could do to hold himself back from wrapping his friend (his _boyfriend_ , he reminded himself) into his arms. Fortunately enough for him, Patton didn’t hold back as he wrapped his arms around Logan’s shoulders, pulling him down for another kiss.

They heard a scoff from the side and they both pulled back, turning to see Virgil standing there in a shirt that looked suspiciously like one Logan had seen on Roman before. “Took you two long enough to get together, jeez. Get a room.”

"You should tell yourself and Roman that," Logan muttered to himself, and Patton chuckled at his comment.

"Now, now, Logan. We shouldn't bother Virgil any more." He smiled at the taller side mischievously. "Clearly he needs his space.

All Logan could do is nod as Patton grabbed his tie and lead him up the stairs.


End file.
